Porque tú estás conmigo
by Richard Letters
Summary: Clara quiere que la lluvia se detenga o no podrá ir a su cita con Bruno.


**Bueno, por que me gusta esta pareja, ayudaré al que sea más conocida... creo que es la cuarta historia sobre estos dos. Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Porque tú estás conmigo**

Nuevamente estaba lloviendo y eso ya la tenía harta. Deseaba que el agua dejara de caer y así salir de su apartamento y encontrarse con Bruno en el parque para su día de campo. Maldijo por enésima vez su suerte y al meteorólogo por no atinarle al clima, aunque eso no la sorprendía mucho quería desquitarse con algo.

Clara caminaba dando vueltas a la sala como si fuera un león enjaulado deseoso de libertad. Bufó y terminó por sentarse en uno de los tres sillones que ahí había. Apretó un cojín contra su pecho y cerró los ojos tratando de acompasar su respiración con el incesable goteo contra su ventana, creyendo que así se le ocurriría una canción para matar el rato. Pero aunque terminara la canción, sabía que esta no vería la luz y eso la ponía más molesta.

Chilló y aventó el pobre cojín a unos metros a su izquierda justo en el momento cuando alguien entró a su departamento, por lo que el proyectil dio graciosamente en la cara de su inesperado visitante.

-Bonita forma de recibir a un colega. –Sonó divertido.

-¿A qué as venido? –Preguntó extrañada de verlo a él ahí.

-Creí que me habías dejado plantado, no llamabas así que vine a ver si algo te había pasado. –Respondió con calma.

-Estas empapado. –Clara fue a buscar una toalla al baño y se la tendió. –Hay que ser idiota para salir con un clima así sin sombrilla, Bruno.

-Sabes que los resfríos no me hacen nada. –Comentó con sorna, sonriendo.

-Pero cuando te pega uno contagias a todo quien te hable siquiera, ¿recuerdas nuestro primer año de bachillerato?

-Todo nuestro edificio enfermó. –Dijo como si nada y Clara lo miró represivamente.

-Y a mi me tocó la peor parte. –Su visitante rio al recordar aquello. La pelinegra mantuvo su mirada a modo de regaño, pero en poco se unió a la risa de su amigo. Tras un rato de carcajadas ambos callaron y Clara preguntó: -¿Estás molesto?

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo? –Se secó el cabello y se tendió en la alfombra, a un lado del sillón donde Clara se había sentado momentos antes.

-Limpiarás mi alfombra mas tarde. –Bruno sonrió. –Enserio, discúlpame, fue culpa mía que me hayas esperado una hora bajo la lluvia. –Lo miró con arrepentimiento y él solo atinó a levantarse y besarla suavemente en los labios.

-Gajes del oficio, mi hermosa Clara.

Ella se abrazó a él, empapándose un poco, pero valiéndole nada. Tenía a su amado a su lado y eso le bastaba para saber que todo iba en orden a su vida.

-¿Te parece si mañana vamos al cine? –Propuso él.

-Primero báñate y luego hablamos, no quiero volver a enfermarme como la otra vez. –Sonrió.

-De acuerdo, será como tú digas, pero no tengo nada que ponerme luego. Y hablando de eso, vas a comprarme un sombrero nuevo.

-Y tú me repondrás los lentes que me rompiste la semana pasada. –Sonrió victoriosa.

-¡Ya te dije que fue una mala broma que me tendieron los Kagamine! –Se excusó, pero Clara lo calló con un dedo.

-Iremos de compras después del cine. –Se puso de puntitas, la diferencia de altura era algo considerable, lo besó y fue a su cuarto. –Tengo algo de ropa que dejaste olvidada cuando te quedabas a dormir aquí, úsala mientras yo lavo y seco la tuya.

-Gracias. –Dijo y entró a la regadera.

Después de eso la lluvia dejó de caer y el sol se asomaba levemente de entre algunos edificios, estaba por atardecer y Clara se sorprendió del tiempo que se habían quedado encerrados. Pero bueno, valía la pena si era Bruno con quien estaba. Se amaron esa noche, rompiendo el voto de castidad hasta el día después de su boda, pero nadie lo sabría además de ellos.

-¿Serás feliz a mi lado? –Preguntó Bruno con algo de temor en su voz.

-Si. –Respondió sin siquiera pensarlo.

-¿Por qué? –Dijo curioso.

-Porque tú estarás conmigo. –Lo besó y calló rendida a sus brazos, cansada, con sueño y feliz.

**FIN**

* * *

**Eso eso todo. Gracias por leer y si quieren dejar comentarios, son bien recibidos. Hasta la otra.**


End file.
